Broken Glass
by KJS
Summary: Through an accident and destiny, Sarah is brought back to Jareth, and forced to make a choice.


**_Broken Glass_**

By KJS

Summary: Through an accident and destiny, Sarah is brought back to Jareth, and forced to make a choice.   


Disclaimer: Jareth, Sarah, Toby, and the Labyrinth and a lot of other   
things do not belong to me. If Henson Co. or anyone else out there wants   
to give them to me, I'd be very happy. I am making no money off this, I   
do it for my sanity. The story itself is mine, as are any original characters. 

This story is dedicated to all dreamers, to all who hope, and to all   
who walk on the shards of shattered existence with little complaint. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
_Part 1 of 3_

I hate it all. That's all I can think about. I can't stand it. For years, it's been this   
way. Life isn't worth it anymore. Not since him. Not since the Labyrinth. 

Years ago, I saved my brother from the goblin king, Jareth. But once I came home,   
I realized something; once you go through an adventure like that, life is boring. I want   
to return, it's all I want. But I can't seem to. I hate these people I must interact with,   
these people with no imagination, no sense of adventure. All I want is to go home, to   
the Labyrinth. 

I'm stuck going home to see my family. I love my little brother Toby. Partially because   
he's a sweet kid, partially because he reminds me of the Labyrinth. But it's pouring, and   
driving in the rain isn't easy for me. The crystal droplets pounding down from the heavens   
remind me of spinning crystal balls. But-- oh god!! Turn! Swerve! Nonononono the glass   
the blood oh shiiiiit!!!!!!! 

Blackness. 

I'm floating. What happened? I can't seem to remember. I was somewhere.....   
first off.... who am I? Sarah. I am Sarah. There's light now, brighter and brighter..... 

Who is he? I know him, seeing him I want to cry with joy. I'm in a beautiful ballroom.   
It's empty, except for him. I glance down. I'm wearing an elegant silver dress, which   
looks as if starlight had been captured in the threads. I look back at him, he's approaching   
me. Jareth! That's who he is! Faint memories taunt me, just out of reach. Goblins.....   
creatures..... a book.....all these images whip past. 

He reaches out a hand. "Sarah." That one word, in a voice smooth a melted chocolate,   
sends shivers up my spine. More memories taunt me. I grab at them desparately. I know   
who I am and who he is.... well, sort of. 

He takes my hands. I am wary but do not resist. "It has been a long time, Sarah. I know   
you are confused. But dance with me, perhaps that will clear your thoughts." 

Music begins to play softly. He takes me in his arms, and we dance. My mind is   
racing, trying to remember. Finally, I give in and blank out my mind, concentrating   
only on the gentle swaying of the dance. 

"Jareth...." I begin to speak. "You know me, and I you.... but I'm so confused.   
Tell me; who am I?" 

He chuckles, which confuses me. "To do so could bring harm to you." 

I stiffen in his arms and look at him with a hint of coldness. "I need to know. Who am I?!" 

He sighs. "Fine. Look up." 

My head turns up and I stare at the skylight, showing the glittering stars above,   
and a full moon. The shimmering moonlight pricks a memory in the back of my mind.   
A few begin to swirl around in my head. I file them away with the others I have recovered. 

Jareth steps back for a moment. Holding out a hand, a crystal suddenly appears. I stare   
into it, fascinated. I see something that startles me. I see my dreams. They swarm me.   
Memories of my life surface. The Labyrinth. Hoggle. Didymus. Ludo. Toby. The whole   
adventure comes forth. My mother. My step-mother. My college professors. My ex-friends.   
My mind is swimming in these thoughts, but I am driven back to reality by two things.   
The first, Jareth's hand on my arm. The second, a sharp pain in my feet. I look at Jareth,   
mixing the thoughts of my old view with this new light I see him in. Though we've barely   
spoken to each other, I sense something different about him. Something different about this ballroom. 

I turn my attention to the pain. I look down, and my jaw drops with shock. The bottom   
hem of my dress is stained with scarlet blood. The floor.... I hadn't noticed it. It's   
covered with broken glass, like a hundred crystals had fallen onto the floor and shattered.   
I feel them painfully dig into my feet. Blood trickling down. 

Jareth sees my pain. "I told you so." 

I look at him, my mouth still open in shock, the sight of blood in my mine, my   
feet hurting as I attempt to shift my weight. "What.. what is this?!" 

"Glass." He states, perfectly calm. 

"Why?!" 

He shrugs. "Your memories... your life, even. All like crystals, thrown to the wind.   
All come back and bring you unbearable pain. We are not in a normal place, Sarah.   
Here, mind and thought are physical. This is a realm of infinite beauty, but it still has its pain." 

I stare at him, and watch as he tosses the crystal in his hand up into the air. I see in   
crash to the ground, breaking. As I watch it, something in my mind snaps, and I   
feel memories flowing into me.   


_Part 2 of 3_

A flash of memory. The dancer. The music box. Hitting it, watching it fall to the   
floor and shatter. Feeling glass hit me, seeing trickling blood seeping into the carpet. 

Flash. A voice behind me, yelling at me. Telling me that I needed to pay   
attention, stop living in fantasy realms. No, I can't listen to him, he'll never   
understand. Anger drives me, I punch the mirror beside him. Pain shoots up my   
arm, shards fly. I hear his shout of concern and surprise. Tears trickle down   
my cheeks, there's only pain. The salty tears sting the new cuts on my face   
from the flying glass. 

Flash. Rain, clouds, all fitting to my mood. Depressed, but determined not to let   
them get to me. Driving, a sudden swerve. The windshield, shards of glass everywhere,   
blood in my eyes, it hurts it hurts it hurts make it stop makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop.... 

Then I'm back, his two eyes staring into mine. The contrast of blue and a hazel   
color that defies definition. My own darker eyes glimmering with the unshed   
tears that blur my vision. 

"Make it stop...." My voice is hoarse, my throat clogged with tears. 

His arms tighten around me. "Believe in me. Love me, fear me, do as I say....,   
I will be your slave, forever. I'll make it all go away." 

"Yes..." My ragged voice croaks. "Just don't make me be alone anymore....   
Let me be me. Let me live!" 

"You are a queen of dreams. Everything and anything for you. But one more   
thing you must give me." His smooth voice breaths in my ear. 

I glance downward. Blood trailing on the floor. The glass shards digging into   
my feet, the pain unbearable. I look back into his eyes. What was that flare of   
emotion? Power? Lust? Perhaps.... love? My heart jumps at such a possibilty. I am   
still infected with my teenage dreams. He is still so charming, truly a king. And it is   
as if I can see the sincerity in his soul. "Anything...." 

He leans towards me, a lock of his hair falling over his eye. My heart stops for a   
moment. His lips gently brush mine. Then they travel to my neck, trailing light kisses   
up to my ear, and he whispers in a voice so soft I can barely hear it. "I need your memories." 

My brain went into shock for a moment. My memories? For an instant, my life   
flashes before me, crystal clear, then vanishes, leaving only the muddled sense I   
have had while in this ball. "You can't have them!" I push back out of his arms.   
He grabs my wrists, digging in sharply. 

"Sarah..." His voice is sharp, but behind it I sensed something..... something like   
worry, tenderness... I have no time to think it, because just then he leans in close.   
"I suppose it must be this way then.... but since you will not let me be your savior,   
let me at least do this for you." I almost scream from the pain of the glass. My feet are   
sticky, drenched in the crimson liquid. Jareth closes in, his lips capturing mine. A kiss   
so strong I forget the pain, and I am drownding in ecstasy. 

No pain. All there is in the universe is me and him. We meld together. For an   
instant, we are each other. I feel his desires, his hurts, his dreams. He wishes   
to control me, he desires power.... but he also loves me, craves my heart and for   
it is willing to make the sacrifice and give me what he can of his. And I know that   
he knows I love him. We draw apart. As I stare into those eyes, I see something I   
hadn't expected. 

Tears. Fear and regret. I watch him, nervous. The words 'savior' and 'at least I can   
do this for you' come to my mind. I feel a bit weaker. 

Then I am hit with a blast of memories. 

Flash. Everything is coming together. I was in a car accident. The nurses....   
I overheard them..... they said I probably wouldn't survive the surgery. Then I was   
at the ball. All the memories are pouring into my head, all I want is for Jareth to make   
it go away, but now I realize that he can't because these memories are the trigger   
and now I will go... 

There is no pain, but I still feel the life slowly draining from me. The room is   
darkening, but his face is still clear. I focus on it, as if I can stare at it forever   
and avoid my destiny. 

"You will not let me save you," Jareth murmurs, his hand lightly touching   
my face, "but perhaps it is for the best. I can do something more for you. I can   
save your soul." He pulls out a crystal. And slowly, I feel my spirit pulled towards it.   
I am getting sleepy, only seeing the glowing ball. I feel one last kiss planted on my   
forehead, and hear his words. "I love you, Sarah. But now, you will always be with me,   
and never alone, though I don't know if it will be a blessing or a curse." 

"I love you too...." I force the words past my lips that struggle to draw air.   
These last words, only a pale echo of the true emotion in my heart. Somehow, I know   
he knows. Slowly, it all fades away, and I am alone in blackness.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Toby's head jerks up as he hears a buzzing he has dreaded. His ten-year-old   
face has tears streaking down it. "Sarah..." His father hugs him close as they stare   
at the moniter with the flat line and high-pitched whine. Nurses rush in, but the two do   
not move, their eyes drifting to the pale body of the young woman in the hospital bed,   
who, despite her appearance, wears a smile on her face. A secretive smile, like one   
who's heart is aflame with a passion that is only for her knowledge. As if she knows   
the world is hers, but will give it up so easily, because she knows it will always   
be there. Despite all that has happened, with the final words audible to none on Earth,   
Sarah could die with a smile.   


_Part 3 of 3_

Haunting melodies, the soft hum of low piano notes. Gentle vibrations,   
a clarinet's soft sound. A flute, the eerie chords echoing out the eternity. I am,   
or am I? The feeling of dew on my feet, my toes digging into the soil, grass tickling   
my feet. What about the blood? What blood? The thought is in my mind, yet I know not   
where it is from. Silvery light, the full moon. A gentle white fire of the heavens, it   
reflects in the eyes I stare into. His eyes, I know not who 'he' is. Two eyes, so beautifully   
contrasting in color, now they shift. I know who's they are now, they are mine, no   
longer a stranger to me. 

A cool breeze, it drifts around me, carrying me away. It chills my skin, my bones,   
my soul, yet makes me feel like a light phantom of the night, carrying dreams to the   
heavens. Not my words, whose are they? She, I haven't met her, but their hers, why do   
I have her words? Not just those, the other words too, the words that brought me to   
the Dream I love.... Words, there are always words. 

Wispy memories, a light mist, I'm dredging through with heavy feet, but a light heart.   
Yet despite the lack of vision, my senses are sharp, it's a beautiful mist, I'm on a   
hillside watching the sun rise and set in delicate unison, an unbroken balance.   
Wait, no, this isn't right, where am I, what am I, who am I...... 

I awake. At least, I think I do. I'm floating, surrounded by hazy, shimmering   
light. I can't feel my body, all I can feel is my consciousness stretching out over   
a vast plane, images of it beginning to take shape, new senses sparking. It begins to   
lighten, as I feel another mind brush against mine. It feels like a tingle of electricty,   
but I just *know* what it is. I hear a soft voice in my mind. 

"Sarah...." A soft, musical alto voice. "Welcome...." 

"Who are you?" My mind whispers, frightened. The last thing I remember   
was whispering to Jareth.... I remember it all now. And I know I can never   
forget the anguished look on Jareth's face. Am I dead? Is this the afterlife?   
But he said something about saving my soul.... 

Laughter. "You're not dead. I am Kryssa. I am the Labyrinth." 

"Who...?" My mind is confused. She is the Labyrinth?? Suddenly, I receive a   
message, not in words, but pictures, experiences, memories. The words, it hits   
me now, they were her words. All the words, all the words I ever said. But what   
words? It doesn't matter, for now I see the memories around me. Kryssa's memories.   
Suddenly, I am somewhere else. I am floating among them, seeing who she is.   
A young woman with a sweet smile, and eyes that sparkle with life. Chestnut brown   
hair framing a soft, rosy-cheeked face. I see her, screaming at people, crying, her face   
no longer soft and friendly but terrifying. 

I am surrounded by crystals, floating, each one a memory, a thought. A crystal containing   
a little girl sitting below a tree, with a picture book. Her giggles are like a bird's light   
chirp on a spring morning. 

A child dressed in black, hiding in the shadows, looking frightened. Another   
crystal, a shy teenage girl, Kryssa, blushing as a boy smiles at her. I see her singing   
as she walks down a dirt road. She falters as a deer runs past. A thousand moments,   
all layed out before me. It would be overwhelming, if I was back in a human body.   
Now, I am Thought, able to process it all. 

But I also see her dreams, so strong they're tangible. A crystal containing a beautiful   
marble castle on a cliff overlooking a stormy sea, with a soft rain washing away the   
harshness of the cliffs. A unicorn gallops through a field, it's eyes afire with magic.   
A girl, Kryssa yet different, dressed as a princess. Hundreds of dreams, everywhere, but   
one catches my eye. Kryssa stands before a man, recognizable as Jareth, the goblin king.   
She repeats the words I know so well. "I have fought my way to the castle beyond the goblin city...." 

All the crystals vanish but one, one spinning crystal. I stare at its depths. I see her   
screaming again, but this time in fear. She's trapped in a building, its burning,   
the flames are enveloping it so fast, she's hoping and praying.... no.... 

I see her, dying. A death deserved by none. Her screams of agony would   
make tears drip down my face if I still had eyes. But at the last minute her eyes   
open slightly, and she sees a crystal beside her. I see her close her eyes, and energy   
streaming from her to the crystal. 

I see her stand before Jareth, healed of the burns that covered her body, no   
blood coating her. I see him talking to her. She cannot remember how she   
got there. The castle looks so different. Weaker, like it's not really there, as   
if its phasing in and out, the colors so soft and weak. I see him give her a   
choice: memories or existence. My heart beats faster as I watch her crying, not   
wanting to die, but not wanting to lose herself. But he will not kill her. I see her   
body crumple to the ground, her spirit flying like a ethereal dove, encasing the   
kingdom of goblins. It strengthens, builds itself up. I watch the kingdom reforged,   
expanding. New areas, new buildings and forests and land popping up out of   
wasteland. The Labyrinth appears. Colors strengthen, the land solidifies.   
It's huge and grand now, a beautiful place, like the one I fell in love with. I now   
understand. Her dreams were so strong, and lasting till death, that they breached   
the barrier between this world and the one I once belonged to. They created   
and strengthened the Labyrinth, and the dreams from those like her on   
Earth could now also power the Labyrinth. Like my dreams did. We all shape   
it in our hopes, dreams, our fantasies. 

"I was born years ago," her voice says, seeming emotionless. Yet I   
wonder what lays behind it. "I died at 16. I have been here forever, and   
will be here forever more. But it is a good existence. I have my children in the   
Labyrinth to watch over. I have Jareth to keep me company. Perhaps he led you to   
believe he was in charge, but it is the Labyrinth that truly has control, not the king.   
I have a world of dreamers to speak to in their imaginations. But now.... you're here.   
So I am no longer alone. For despite all them, I was alone. Sarah.... will you be my friend?" 

I had seen all her memories. I know her now, but will never truly know her.   
I cannot imagine how it would be to be so alone, yet have so great a purpose.   
I guess I will find out. My mind reaches out, and draws hers into a 'hug', a gesture   
more powerful than a physical one, a closeness of consciousness. No longer will   
either of us be alone. "Yes....." Together, we will be the Labyrinth. I know Kryssa will   
teach me all I need to know. 

I know this too. I was her child once, dreamer. I was a part of the Labyrinth,   
I always have been. Because I was her child, and I will always be, but now I am   
her, too. And my children will be those like me, those who long for a land where   
magic is at one's fingertips. 

I feel something. Stretching out my mind, I look over the Labyrinth, till I find it.   
Jareth sits on his throne, staring into a crystal ball. He watches over his Labyrinth,   
Kryssa's Labyrinth. His face has its normal arrogant look, but his eyes convey a   
much different emotion. I get a flicker of instinct pushing me. Reaching out with a   
tendril of thought, I change the crystal ball's image to one of my physical body.   
Jareth jumps, surprised. My image smiles. 

"Sarah?" He is hesitant. I mentally laugh. 

"Jareth," my voice is firm, but with a hint of humor, "I know why you made   
me this, and you are not blamed. This may even be for the best, it's certainly   
going to be an adventure. And this way I will always be a part of you." I knew he   
thought I could be happy with this purpose, this existence, rather than death. And I am,   
I just need him to know I will always be here, watcing, guiding, and grateful.... 

He smiles a little. "My dear Sarah, you will always be in my heart. It seems now   
you are the master." 

I laugh. "Nay, I do have great power, but never totally over you! But Kryssa and   
I will not hesitate to have a little fun sometimes." 

The look on his face made me laugh harder. I knew he was glad that I had not left him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There is no way for me to describe how it is to be the Labyrinth. My   
consciousness is intertwined with Kryssa's. It is spread across the Underground,   
in everything and everyone here. I am able to communicate with Jareth easily,   
and sense anything going on here. It will never be boring, Kryssa assures me. We   
also are in the Earth realm. We are in the mind and hearts of readers and dreamers.   
We listen to their minds, and help them weave dreams and stories, fantasies and help   
them visualize it all. We whisper to poets who have lost their inspiration, show   
glimpses of truth to believers. Kryssa and I.... we don't just see things visually.   
We see every level. 

I watch my family weaken with my death. I see all the pain in the world, the   
effects it has on everyone, on the very fabric of reality. But we also see every hope,   
every dream, every moment of happiness. But despite all this coming from the   
Earth realm, our home is the Labyrinth, our children its creatures, our main concern   
its welfare. For Jareth is a father to his kingdom, but the kingdom itself is the mother. 

Somewhere..... I still dance with him. Though the shards of broken glass,   
the fragile crystal that had been my life, cut into my feet, when I was with him   
the pain became the last thing in my mind. Somewhere, somehow, I will   
always dance with him. But for now, me and Kryssa have work to do. We have   
dreamers to whisper to, enchantments to lay. We have imaginations to spark   
with the beauty that is us, the life that is the Underground. I could never have   
been and actress, a singer, a writer, and anything in Earth's reality. Now, I am   
home to others like me, a shelter for hearts that soar, for dreamers who dance   
beyond the limits of time and space. Others who never truly grew up. Even   
if they are not here in the physical sense, their hearts belong in the Labyrinth,   
and at night we often lead them here in their dreams, so when they awake fragments   
of the beauty will perhaps remain with them. 

Sometimes, I wish I had accepted Jareth's offer. To be a queen and a slave, and   
everything else to him, to forget my past. But with the wisdom I now have as the   
Labyrinth, I know without my memories I would not have been truly happy. It all   
would have been a fragile illusion. I know Jareth more than I ever thought possible,   
since I am now a part of him. He would not have loved the me I would become without   
my memories. I would no longer be Sarah. I do not want to know what he would do   
without the me of dreams he knew. The stubborn me, the childish yet mature me.   
I shudder to think what he would have done if he had tired of the me he would have had. 

Still, somedays I remember what it was like to be flesh and blood. To be real,   
to be 'normal', or as close to it as I was. I miss it sometimes, when the pain   
gets to me. The pain of considering the children I could have raised, places   
I could of gone, friends I could have made. The pain of thinking, of being   
overwhelmed by my duties, by the children I guide with Kryssa, who is leading   
me in the ways of being the Labyrinth. But that crystal existence I once had was   
shattered. Now I am more, and overall, I am happy. Though not body, though not   
with Jareth, I am more. I am what I always truly wanted in my heart.   
Now I am not the Dreamer, but the Dream.   


_~End_


End file.
